Si nunca te hubiera conocido
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: Prefacio ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Bella y Edward nunca se hubieran conocido? ¿Se llegaran en algún momento a cruzar sus caminos? ¿O serán felices con otras personas? A veces las cosas pasan por pasar, otras por causas del destino, pero ¿Quién realmente sabe por que pasan las cosas? Será que pase lo que pase, viva lo que viva, sea donde sea, siempre estaremos destinados.
1. Monotonia

Capitulo 1: Monotonía

Bella Nov.

A veces la monotonía es aburrida, para mi no lo es, digo vivir bajo el sofocante calor de Phoenix y tener unos amigos como los míos, eso evita que la monotonía sea tan aburrida, camine hacia mi próxima clase acompañada de mis amigos.  
Daniel Von, es un chico, alto de tez blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azules brillan como oro cuando ven a make, lo conocí en primaria en mi primer dia de clase, cuando tropecé con él, desde entonces nos hicimos amigos. Makenna Roux, es mi mejor amiga, make, es alta de cabello negro azabache, como Daniel, sus ojos son verdes esmeraldas muy calculadores, a make la conocí hace un año cuando ella se mudo a esta cuidad, ella esta enamorada de Daniel, pero este no se da cuenta  
-un dólar por tus pensamientos-murmuro Dan colocándose frente de mi  
- bien acepto el dólar-murmure quitándole el dinero- pensaba que eres un idiota  
-oye- se quejo  
-oh, vamos Dan, Bells tiene razón-dijo make riéndose  
Nos frunció el ceño antes de sacarnos la lengua e irse a clases, make se despidió y fue de camino a la suya, yo tenia literatura, asi que apresure el paso no quería llegar tarde a clases.

Edward Nov.

Estaba arto de la monotonía, no se a quien le puede parecer divertido hacer lo mismo cada dia, claro a mis "hermanos". Solté un bufido, ninguno de ellos tenia que leer la mente de cada adolescente hormonal que había en Forks. Todos nos miraban por la belleza que nuestra naturaleza poseía, ninguno de estos humano sabia que éramos vampiros  
Carlisle, mi padre, era rubio, ojos dorados, gracias a nuestra dieta, él es el doctor del pueblo.  
esme, mi madre, Carlisle la convirtió unos años después que a mi, desde entonces están juntos.  
Rosalie, mi hermana. Mi relación con ella nunca fue buena, ella es demaciado vanidosa, al menos encontro a Emmett y el le puede soportar todo  
Emmett , una masa de musculo, es un niño en cuerpo de hombre, Rosalie lo encontro dos años después de su transformación, había sido atacado por unos osos, Rose, le pidio a Carlisle que lo salvara para ella  
Jasper y Alice, son mis otros dos hermanos, ellos fueron cambiados por otros vampiros, Jasper era un soldado, mientras que alice no recuerda nada de su vida humana, ni de quien la transformo, ellos llegaron hace unos cincuenta años a la familia.  
-Edward, ¿esta todo bien?- alice me miraba frunciendo el ceño antes de hablar en voz alta - Edward vamos a clase  
- vamos alice-murmure  
Era el unico soltero de la familia y eso provocaba que todas las humanas tanto adolescente como adultas se fijaran en mi incluso las vampiresas del clan de Denali mostraban interes por mi pero yo no sentía nada por ninguna de ellas.


	2. La noticia

Capitulo 2: La noticia

**Narradora Nov.**

Makenna y Daniel se había despedido de su única amiga, antes de irse juntos por las oscuras calles de Phoenix, ambos muchachos se amaban pero no se atrevían a decir nada por miedo al que el otro lo rechazara, caminaban juntos como todas las tardes, hasta que se separaron para cada uno tomar sus caminos

-adiós, make-murmuro Daniel

-adiós Dan-murmuro Mackenna

Daniel siguió caminando por esas oscuras calles, pero no alcanzo a llegar a su casa, cuando un disparo, le atravesó, era uno de los mafioso que habían matado a sus padres el que le disparo mas de una vez hacia el corazón provocando que Daniel cerrara sus ojos para siempre

-Makenna te amo- fue el ultimo suspiro que Daniel dio

Makenna al escuchar unos disparos, corrio hacia la direccion de donde estos provenia, pero solo encontro el cuerpo sin vida de su amor

-Daniel, Daniel-gritaba- despierta

Makenna sollozo abrazando el cuerpo del unico ser que amaba, pero unos vampiros, la tomaron de sus brazos y la mordieron, Mackenna grito del dolor y trato de forsejear pero todo fue inútil por que se la llevaron con ella , dejando el cuerpo de aquel chico muerto.

**Bella Nov.**

Los rayos del sol, traspazaban mi ventana, no había sabido nada de mis amigos, durante estos dos días, la mama de Mackenna esta desperada buscandola, pero no la encontrabamos, a Daniel tampoco, prendi el televisor para ver las noticia, pero aquella que estaban dando me destrozo

-_hemos encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de un muchacho de 17 años, identificado como Daniel Von, al parecer iba acompañado de una muchacha la cual fue secuestrada y aun no hay rastro alguno de los responzable de aquello- _apague el televisor, sintiendo las lagrimas caer por mi rostro, algo había causado que perdiera a mis amigos, las únicas personas que tenia aquí, con los únicos que logre relacionarme.

Dos días después estábamos realizando el funeral de Daniel y también el de Makenna por que ayer había encontrado todas las cosas de ella cerca de un acantilado pero no encontraron su cuerpo, Rene se hizo cargo de todo por que Daniel no tenia familia, me sentía tan vacía sin mis amigos.

-Bella-murmuro mama

-¿Qué?-dije

-te iras a Forks-murmuro

-¿Qué, por que?-murmure confundida- sabes que odio ese lugar

- Charlie te necesita-murmuro

-eso es mentira, tu lo sabes-le grite

- Bella, yo…. Me iré con Phil, necesito mi espacio y tú lo ocupas-me grito

En ese momento solo la mire antes de correr a mi cuarto y azotar la puerta de la habitación, tendría que hacer mis maletas para en unos días irme a Forks, a mi infierno personal

**Edward Nov.**

_-me iré a Volterra-solté ante todos_

_-¿Qué?- grito esme_

_-Edward…-dijo Carlisle_

_-prometo volver-murmure_

Suspire mientras corría por las calles de Volterra, me había ido de Forks, me había alejado de mi familia todo por que me sentía que arruinaba su felicidad, seguí corriendo hasta sentir un extraño olor a vampiro pero este olía a lavan

da, me acerque por curiosidad y encontré a una neófita enfrente mi

-estas bien-murmure

-_Daniel… Daniel-_pensaba aquella chica

-¿Quién es Daniel?-le pregunte

-ah-grito- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

- soy Edward Cullen y lo escuche en tu mente-murmure mirándola- y tu eres

- Makenna…Roux-murmuro- ¿no eres un vulturín?

-no-le asegure

-eso es bueno-me sonrío


	3. ¿amigos?

Capitulo 3: ¿amigos?

**Edward Nov.**

Tres meses han pasado desde que encontre a makenna, es una gran chica, ella no recuerda mucho su vida, pero dice que en su vida solo habian dos personas importante y que no eran sus padres, que ella había sido transformada por charles y Chelsea.

-entonces, Edward, ¿Por qué dejaste tu hogar?-me pregunto

- no soportaba, ver que todos eran feliz, menos yo y sentía que arruinaba su felicidad-murmure mirando por la ventana

-suenas igual que isa-murmuro ella

-¿isa? ¿Quién es?-murmure- makenna ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-veo que no has visto los diarios-murmuro mirando el que tenia en sus manos- pero vale te contare mi historia

- soy todo a oido-murmure sentándome frente a ella

-_vivi toda mi vida en Francia pero hace dos años me mude a Phoenix, Arizona, era feliz, no tenia problema con nada, en el instituto conoci a dos personas, Daniel e Isabella -_murmuro con melancolia_- eran mis amigos, yo amaba daniel, isa siempre se reia de el junto conmigo_

-¿Qué fue lo que paso- le pregunte

-_mi ultimo dia como humana, iba con daniel, después de dejar a isa en su casa, caminabamos juntos hasta el puente donde el se iba por otra calle hacia su hogar, no había pasado mucho que daniel se había separado de mi cuando oi unos disparos-_suspiro con fuerza_- corrí en busca de el, pero lo encontre muerto. Daniel, estaba muerto en mis brazos. Ese es mi recuerdo mas nitido, después de eso solo recuerdo ser mordida _

-lo siento makenna-murmure

-no pasa nada Edward-me sonrio- anda vamos a cazar

-vamos-murmure

**Bella Nov.**

No me gustaba para nada, donde estaba pero que podia hacer, desde que Rene me mando a vivir con Charlie, y la muerte de mis amigos, todo cambio, era una anti social, en Forks, me llamaban la solitaria, menudo nombre pero no me importaba, tome mi bolso saliendo de la bibloteca, extrañaba Phoenix, aquí todo es demaciado verde. Suspire, antes de chocar con algo duro como una pared

-lo siento-murmure alzando mi vista frente a mi habian cuatro chicos

-¿estas bien?-pregunto la chica con aparencia de duende

-si-murmure- no vi por donde iba

-soy Alice Cullen-me sonrio- ellos son mi hermano Emmett Cullen y su novia Rosalie hale, Y el es Jasper mi novio

-un gusto-murmure tratando de ver si podia irme

-¿ y tu como te llamas?- me pregunto Rosalie

-isabella swan-murmure- permiso debo irme

No alcanzaron a decirme nada mas, ya que corrí rapidamente, hacia mi camioneta, necesitaba estar sola, no estoy preparada para hacer amigos, pero ellos los Cullen y hale parecian amables, ¿Qué hacer?, extrañaba tener los concejos de make y las travesuras de Dan, solte un suspiro. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿ seguir y hacerme amigas de los Cullen? ¿o aleajrme de ellos?


	4. No puede ser

Capitulo 4: No puede ser  
Edward Nov.

Ya un año de que abandone mi hogar y encontre a makenna, es como una pequeña hermana para mi, al menos acepto mi estilo de caza, en unos días volveríamos a Forks, solo esperaba que el resto de la familia aceptara a makenna.  
-estoy lista Eddie-murmuro  
-makenna, te he dicho que no me llames asi-fruncí el ceño  
-bien, vale gruñón-murmuro divertida- ya nos vamos ¿no?  
-si en cuanto estes lista-murmure  
-ya lo estoy- murmuro  
Salimos de casa hacia el aeropuerto, estábamos ansiosos por llegar con la familia, makenna estaba muy pensativa siempre perdida en sus recuerdos.

Bella Nov.  
A pesar que en un principio me negue a hacerme amiga de los Cullen y hale, finalmente termine siendo amigas de ellos, aunque faltaba un hermano, el que volveria  
- ¿Qué paso duende?-le pregunto emmett mientras jugaba conmigo en la Wi

- Edward, vuelve-sonrio alice mirando a Carlisle y esme- y trae a una chica con el

Edward pov

Corrí por el bosque con makenna, era extraño estar de vuelta, en un lugar que deje hace dos años, corrí mas y mas mientra makenna seguia a mi lado, corrimos hasta que la mansion Cullen aparecio frente de nosotros, makenna me miro confusa al ver, a mi familia completa, aunque faltaba alguien  
"ese olor, se me es familiar"-pensó makenna  
Alice y Rosalie tapaban a un humano, ya que escuchaba el latido de su corazon, mientras emmett y Jasper estaban delante de sus esposas junto a Carlisle y esme, tome la mano de makenna y me adelante hacia ellos  
-familia, he vuelto-sonreí- ella es Ma…  
-…Makenna-susurro la humana detrás de alice- No puede ser  
-¿la conoces?-pregunto esme mirando a la humana  
-Bella, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?, Edward tu la conocias?-pensó  
-no, makenna no la conosco, es una simple humana-murmure  
- esta simple humana, era la amiga la chica que esta a tu lado-murmuro la chica- ademas tengo nombre-miro a makenna- no puedo creer que finjieras tu muerte, por TU culpa daniel esta muerto  
Nadie alcanzo a decir nada cuando la humana salio corriendo hacia el bosque, corriendo lejos.


	5. ¿por que?

Capitulo 5: ¿por que?

**Bella Nov.**

No comprendía como esto había sucedido, mi mejor amiga, estaba viva, pero como, por que fingió su muerte, no me detuve a pensar ni a escuchar los gritos a mis espaldas, sabia que hay algo raro en todo esto, pero ¿Qué cosas? No lo se exactamente, seguí corriendo hasta llegar al bosque cercano a casa, mira a ambos lados, sentía que alguien me seguía, mire de nuevo antes de escuchar una rama romperse

-¿Quién esta hay?-grite con el corazón acelerado

-Bella-escuche su voz

-aléjate de mi- le grite

No espere su respuesta solo volví a correr en dirección a la casa de Charlie no quería verla a ella ni a ninguno de los Cullen, tenia que idear algo, para averiguar que era lo que pasaba o que era lo que estaban ocultando los Cullen y también que ocultaba Makenna y el por que había hecho eso.

**Edward Nov. **

Makenna salio corriendo detrás de la humana, el resto de mi familia la miraba confundida, pero vamos quien iba a saber que la amiguita humana de Alice, era la misma amiga de la vida de Makenna, corrí detrás de ella, sabia que Makenna necesitaría mi ayuda, antes de que se descontrolara, corrí buscándola, la encontré sentada con sus brazos en sus piernas meciéndose

-Makenna-murmure

-me odia-susurro- bella me odia

-¿conoces a la humana, esa?-le pregunte

-si, es Isabella swan, mi mejor amiga- suspiro- o eso era

No me gustaba verla asi triste, la abrace dejando que desahogara su dolor.

**Bella Nov.**

La vida es injusta por que hace esto con las personas que mas querremos por que, me quito a mis amigos y me devolvió a una completa extraña, pero mas que nada me pregunto por que los Cullen se acercaron a mi , por que ella, Makenna estaba con un de ellos, que era, por que sus verdes ojos cambiaron a unos dorados, muchas dudas asaltaban en mi mente pero ninguna tendría respuesta


	6. El deseo

Capitulo 6: el deseo  
Bella Nov.

No había ido al instituto , no quería ver a nadie, Charlie pensó que estaba enferma, solté un suspiro contemplando el techo, no entendía por que todo esto había cambiado tan radicalmente, hace un año tenia a mi amiga a la cual CREI muerta, y ahora aparece y viva pero no parece ser ella, sentí unos pequeños golpees en la puerta, y ahora que pasaba, bufe, levantándome de la cama caminando a abrir la puerta, no se que esperaba ver o encontrarme pero no esperaba encontrarme con ese ser tan perfecto frente a mi, sus ojos dorados ardían en furia mientras su desordenado cabello de color bronce Caían por su frente  
- estupida humana- fue lo primero que le escuche decir

Edward Nov.  
No soportaba ver a Makenna triste y esa humana, lo había hecho, solté un gruñido, después de alejarme de Makenna, corrí por el bosque siguiendo el olor de la humana hacia la casa del jefe swan, esa humana las iba a pagar nadie hacia sufrir a Makenna, toque la puerta esperando a que abriera, podía escuchar su corazón latir dentro de esa casa, apenas abrió la puerta la tome del cuello mirándola con todo el odio que sentía hacia ella

-estupida humana-le gruñí  
-Sueli…TAME- murmuro forcejeando  
-eres una maldita, te gusta hacer sufrir a la gente- le gruñí  
-de que mierda hablas- me grito  
-de lo que le has hecho a Makenna- gruñí afrentando el agarre en su cuello  
-EDWARD –grito la voz de Makenna detrás de mi-suéltala  
-pero-murmure confuso  
-suéltala-me gruño  
-bien-solté ala humana la cual me miraba con terror  
-Bells puedo hablar contigo-murmuro Makenna- ve en busca de los demas  
-c...Haro-murmuro la humana  
Asenti y corrí en busca de mi familia

Bella Nov.  
Mantuve mi mirada fija en makenna después de que el entupido de Cullen, se fuera, no entendia mucho lo que sucedia pero al parecer era importante, makenna estaba nerviosa frente de mi sus ojos que alguna vez fueron verdes me miraban con nerviosismo

-vas a decir lo que sucede- murmure  
-Bella…yo nesecito que me perdones-murmuro  
-perdonarte que- murmure fria  
-todo-suspiro- yo no elegi esto  
- ya es tarde- murmure bajando la mirada  
-Bella, los Cullen han llegado-murmuro  
-los citaste aquí-murmure mientras la veía abrir la puerta

Todos entraron confusos a la casa, makenna nos pidio que nos sentaramos pero yo seguía sin entender, el por que de todo estos, suspire sentándome al lado de alice y por desgracia al lado del idiota

-makenna por que nos reuniste en mi casa-murmure  
-por que yo tengo un don-murmuro- es un deseo mas que don, ese deseo hara lo que ustedes deseen de corazon , yo siemplemente lo cumplire, pero este deseo es solo para tres personas  
-¿Qué personas son esas?-pregunto Edward  
-tu, Bella y Alice-murmuro- alice di tu deseo  
-bien en nombre de mis hermanos y mis padres, deseo que pase lo que pase nuestros destino alguna vez se topen-murmuro segura  
-¿ Edward? , ¿Bella? –pregunto  
-deseo nunca haberlo/la conocido-gritamos Edward y yo  
-Serra cumplido-murmuro makenna-pero tengan presente no estare en ninguno de sus destinos

Asentimos antes que una reemplandeciente luz nos cegara, sentía que algo me atrapaba, todo lo que veía se desvanecia como si dejase de existir ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	7. el nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 7: el nuevo comienzo

**Bella Nov.**

Abrí ligeramente mis ojos , confundida, no sabia donde me encontraba, tampoco podía recordar si algo había pasado, pestañee enfocando la vista en el lugar que estaba y me extraño estar en mi casa en Phoenix, me senté en la cama mirando con el ceño fruncido las paredes

-hasta que despiertas-murmuro una voz divertida

-¿Daniel? ¿Qué ha pasado?-murmure completamente confusa

-te desmayaste en clases de lengua y te traje-murmuro

-¿y Makenna?-murmure

-quien-dijo confundido

-nadie-susurre

**Edward Nov.**

Que había pasado, en un minutos estaba con mi familia en una casa y entramos en una especie de trance y ahora estábamos en el instituto, ningún humano se había dado cuenta de lo que nos había sucedido

"how que fue eso" –Rosalía

"que abra sido todo eso"-Alice

"que abra sido eso, hay alguien con un don como ese"-Jasper

"que les pasa a estos"-Hammett

**Bella Nov.**

Todavía me mantenía pensativa con lo que había sucedido era tan extraño, es como si algo hubiera cambiado, en un momento me CREI en Forks, rodeada de gente que no conozco y al otro despierto en mi cuarto en Phoenix, moví mi cabeza tratando de la salir de mis pensamientos extraños y me volteo a mirar a Daniel, el cual hacia el ridículo como siempre, no entendía que le pasaba a este chico

-Ey todo el mundo-grito Daniel

Me gire para ver como Daniel se subía a la mesa vestido de mujer y miraba a la capitanía de porrista y comenzaba a imitarla, suspire y me cruce de brazos negando con la cabeza

**Edward Nov.**

Sentía que algo faltaba, como si algo hubiesen borrado de mi memoria, mis hermanos se sentían extrañamente igual, como si algo o alguien fue arrancada de nuestras vidas, solté un suspiros sentándome en la banquilla del piano tocando las teclas.


	8. eso que me falta

Capitulo 8: eso que me falta

**Bella Nov.**

El tiempo pasa, lento pero pasa y cada dia que pasaba sentía un vacio en mi interior, como si algo faltara, una pieza muy importante para mi , faltaba en aquel lugar, suspire mirando mi reflejo por la ventana, era un extraño dia lluvioso en Phoenix, no estaba de animos para salir, daniel, mi unico amigo, vivia en casa y estaba en mi cama saltando mientras tarareaba un estupida cancion, la lluvia me hacia sentirme en paz, es como si la lluvia estuiese o estaria siempre en mi vida, fruncí el ceño con la mirada perdida por el ventanal.

**Edward Nov.**

Algo faltaba en mi vida, y en la de mi familia, no entendia que era lo que realmente nos faltaba pero presentia que era algo importante, fruncí el ceño mirando el soleado dia que había en Forks, como si el sol fuese parte de alguien o de mi vida, no entendia por que sentía aquel vacio.

**Alice Nov.**

¿Qué era ese vacio que sentía? ¿ o que eran esos flashes de vision que tenia? , no sabia que pasaba conmigo y mis hermanos, pero lo que si presentia era que algo nos faltaba , pero que cosa nos faltaba o quien nos faltaba no sabia que pasaba.

**Makenna Nov.**

Sabia que aquel deseo había cambiado toda la vida de todos, sabia que Bella no recordaba nada al igual que los Cullen, como tambien sabia que muy pronto sus destinos se cruzarian y tambien que bela se transformaria en vampiro muy pronto, se que ellos tambien sentian un vacio, sabia que la falta del otro ya hacia la vida del otro, soportable o motona, haria todo por que pronto las cosas comenzarian a cambiar.


	9. El cambio

Capitulo 9: el cambio

**Bella Nov.**

¿Cuánto meses han pasado? Seis, siete, ya no recuerdo, solo recuerdo que desperté desorientada como si hubiera dormirlo mucho tiempo, mi vida iba cambiando pero todo era para mejor o eso creo, Daniel no se alejaba de mi, la gente llegaba a pensar que éramos pareja y eso era realmente molesto, me levante de mi escritorio, tenia que hacer algo y si no lo hacia ya me iba a aburrir y demasiado, baje las escaleras hacia la sala donde estaba Rene, acurrucada con Phil en el sofá.

-iré a la librería-murmure

-ve con cuidado hija-murmuro Rene

-si mama- musite

**Edward Nov.**

El ambiente ha estado un poco tenso en los últimos meses, es como si e paso del tiempo me alejara o me acercara cada vez mas a aquello que extrañaba, mire por la ventana el soleado dia que había extrañamente en Forks, Alice no ha tenido visiones nuevas desde hace días, pero ella presentía que algo iba a ocurrir y seria un cambio para la familia y para una persona en esencial pero ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Y por que este cambio tendría que ver con nosotros?

**Bella Nov.**

Había podido conseguir el libro que quería en la librería, pero no había contado con que Daniel me siguiera, claro no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que choque con el afuera de la librería, me cruce de brazos con el ceño fruncido al verlo

-Daniel, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije

-¿yo?, nada- murmuro

-deja de mentir, ¿por que me sigues?- le gruñí caminando hacia la casa

-por que no quiero que te pase algo-murmuro

-¿de que demonios hablas?- le mire

Pero antes de que el pudiera responderme, fuimos jalados hacia el callejón que estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, mis latidos se aceleraron cuando vi. fijamente unos ojos de color carmesí que me miraban con hambre

-vaya James, al fin encuentras algo bueno de comer-murmuro una mujer

-Bells…- escuche la voz de Daniel al tiempo que el tal james y la mujer nos arrojaban al suelo

-Daniel...-murmure

-cállense- la mujer nos golpeo

-victoria por que no mejor lo hacemos rápido-murmuro james

-ya que lo pides hagámoslo-murmuro

Lo ultimo que vi. Fue un borrón de color rubio y rojo antes de escuchar los gritos de Daniel y de sentir que me mordían en el cuello, chille tratando de sacarme a quien fuera que estuviese conmigo de enzima, pero solo sentía fuego recorrer por mis venas

No se si aquellas criaturas se habían ido, solo sentía fuego por mis venas y los incontrolables gritos de Daniel y los míos que era lo que nos estaba pasando, no se cuanto tiempo abra pasado solo fui conciente de unas voces cerca de nosotros

Esta seguramurmuro la voz de un hombre

-si, Liam, no Será peligroso-murmuro una voz de una mujer


	10. Clan Irlandés

Capitulo 10: Clan irlandés

**Narradora Nov.**

Liam junto a siobahn y maggie corrian por las calles de Phoenix en busca de algo que calmara su sed, cuando escucharon unos gritos y vieron a dos vampiros dejando votados dos cuerpos. Los corazones de esos dos muchachos apenas latian, de seguro la ponsoña ya estaba trabajando en su cuerpo, maggie y siobahn a pesar que se alimentaban de humanos respetaban a estos seres , se acercaron a los dos chicos, descubriendo a una muchacha y un chico los cuales se quejaban, maggie se asombro al ver el hermoso rostro de aquel muchacho, era hermoso, ella con siobahn tomaron los cuerpos en brazos justo en el momento en que liam se acercaba a ellas

-¿estas segura?- le pregunto a su pareja

-si, Liam no Será peligroso-murmuro siobahn

Ante eso los tres hecharon a correr fuera de la cuidad, hacia una pequeña cabaña abandonada, maggie recosto a daniel el la cama que había mientras siobahn dejaba a su lado a bella, el pequeño clan irlandes se miraban con dudas sin saber que hacer con estos dos nuevos chicos

Los días se hacian tormentosos para los tres irlandeses no sabian como lidiarían con dos neófitos, ellos se mantenían en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran los quejidos y los acelerados corazones de aquellos jóvenes, hasta que de un momento a otro los dos corazones dieron su ultimo latido, Liamn se posiciono delante de siobahn y Maggi.

**Bella Nov.**

Escuche como mi corazón daba su ultimo latido, pero sentía mas de una respiración en el lugar que estaba, lentamente para mi abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía un movimiento a mi lado, rápidamente incluso mas rápido de lo que una vez pensé estaba en una pared junto a mi lado estaba Daniel, seguía siendo el , solo que su belleza era mas que antes sus rasgos mas definidos, pero había algo diferente en el, entonces fije mi vista en sus ojos los chulés igual me observaban y entonces ambos soltamos un jadeo

-Tus…tus….ojos- murmuramos-son…rojos

-tranquilos se que estáis confundidos-murmuro una voz

Gire mi vista hacia donde provenía la voz y entonces los vi. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre, sus ojos también eran de color carmesí, estaban en estado de alerta, una de las mujeres la que nos hablo salio detrás del hombre y se nos acerco mirándonos de forma cautelosa

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-murmuro Daniel

Lo mire y vi. que su vista se fijaba en la otra chica, que estaba detrás del hombre escondida.

-no les haremos daño-murmuro la mujer- soy siobahn, el es Liamn mi pareja y ella es Maggi

¿Ustedes quienes son?-dijo con voz seca Liamn

-Soy Daniel Von y ella es Isabela Swann-murmuro Daniel

-¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?-murmure

-claro, Isabela-murmuro Maggie

-solo bella-murmure- ¿Qué es lo que sois o somos?

-somos vampiros- sonrieron los tres


	11. Vampiros

Capitulo 11: Vampiros

**Bella Nov.**

No se que expresión tenia en mi rostro pero de seguro ha de ser graciosa ya que daniel no hacia mas que reírse , los demás vampiros miraba incrédulos a Daniel, suspire levantando mi mano para darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-¿están de broma, no?- les murmure

-no-murmuro Maggie

-nosotros les contaremos todos sobre el vampiro-murmuro Liamn- incluso de los vulturines

Liamn y Maggie comenzaron ha hablarnos sobre los vampiros, nos explicaron la velocidad y fuerza que teníamos, eso hasta que siobahn menciono el tema de la caza, ellos cazaban humanos, Daniel y yo hicimos una mueca de asco al escuchar eso.

-¿no hay otra forma de vida que no sea matar humanos?-interrogo Daniel

-si, de animales-murmuro Maggie

-¿hay vampiros que se alimentan de animales?-pregunte

-si-murmuro siobahn- mi amigo Carlisle y su clan

-podríamos ir con ellos para que les expliquen su forma de vida-dijo Liamn

-decidido- exclamo Maggie- iremos con los Cullen

**Edward Nov.**

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala de la casa como cualquier otra noche platicando, Alice tenia la mirada ausente de seguro una visión, me concentre en ella para verla, _se veía al clan irlandés venir pero juntos a ellos había dos chicos, una mujer y un hombre, pero extrañamente la mujer se me hacia familia es como si la conociera,_ eso fue todo lo que pude ver de la visión antes de que me diera cuenta que todos nos miraba a Alice y a mi

-tendremos visitas-murmuro Alice

-¿Quién?-dijo Esme

-siobahn-murmuro Alice- junto a Liamn y Maggie...

-.. Y dos vampiros más-murmure


	12. Los cullen

Hola aqui un nuevo capitulo, bueno quedan 3 cap para que este fan fic´s termine pero hey no se desanimen que tendra secuela , en el ultimo capitulo os dire el nombre de la secuela asi que sin mas disfruten de este cap

* * *

Capitulo 12: Los Cullen

**Edward Nov**

Desde que Alice había tenido aquella visión todos estábamos atentos a que en cualquier momento llegara el clan irlandés, además sentía curiosidad sobre quienes eran los misteriosos acompañantes que venían con ellos, Esme y Rosalie había arreglado tres habitaciones para nuestras visitas.

-ya vienen- murmuro Alice

-¿Qué?-dije confuso de no haber visto su vision

-eso Edward, estarán aquí en dos minutos- murmuro

-¿Cuándo has tenido la visión?-pregunto Jasper

-hace unos segundos antes de llegar aquí-murmuro Alice

**Bella Nov.**

Estaba intrigada por hacia donde nos dirigíamos, Maggi corría de la mano con Daniel, al igual que silban y Liamn, todos ellos eran parejas, me alegra que Daniel, fuese feliz con alguien que si lo amaba, corrimos hasta que entramos a Forks, tenia la sensación de haber estado antes aquí pero no lo recuerdo además Charlie Orio cuando tenia doce axial que no podía haber estado antes aquí

-ya casi llegamos-murmuro alegre Maggi

Y en efecto segundos después llegamos a una gran casa blanca que estaba escondida entre tantos árboles, en el umbral de aquella casa habían siete vampiros, los cuales, sentía que conocía.

-Carlisle viejo amigo-murmuro silban

-silban, décadas sin saber de ti-murmuro el vampiro rubio acercándose

-Carlisle-murmuro Liamn

-pasad, y así nos presentan a sus integrantes-murmuro

Liamn asintio y caminamos todos dentro de la mansión, casi todos los vampiros estaban sentados en pareja, menos yo y el vampiro de pelo cobrizo, que al parecer tampoco tenia pareja

-bien, Carlisle, y demás Cullen-murmuro Liamn- ellos son nuestros nuevos miembros

-el es Daniel-murmuro Maggi tomando la mano de dan- mi pareja

-ella es Isabela- murmuro siobhan – es hermana de Daniel

Entonces el vampiro de pelo cobrizo alzo su mirada y la enfoco en mi, en el momento que su mirada hizo contacto con la Mía, todo al mi alrededor dejo de importarme, solo estábamos el y yo.

**Edward Nov.**

-ella es Isabela- murmuro silban – es hermana de Daniel

Entonces levante mi mirada para ver a aquella vampira, que silban mencionaba, mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos y todo lo demás dejo de importarme, es como si ella y yo hubiésemos estado siempre destinados, la voz de Maggi me saco de este hechizo que era su mirada

-Bella, Daniel, ellos son Rose y Emmett, Jasper y Alice, Edward, Carlisle y Esme-murmuro señalándonos

-un gusto- respondieron ambos


	13. con los cullen o con los irlandeses

Capitulo 13: con los Cullen o con los irlandeses

**Makenna Nov.**

Sonreí al saber que los lazos del destino al fin ya los había juntados, bella y Edward al fin estaba en el mismo lugar, solo hay una cosa pendiente y es su relación, solo esperar que esta nazca desde su corazón y no provocarla con el destino

**Bella Nov.**

Me sentía extraña, el estar en Forks, junto a los Cullen y mi clan no entendía mucho que era lo que había pasado pero sentía que todo al fin estaba en su lugar, sabia que siobhan, liam y maggie se Irian pronto a irlanda, pero Daniel y yo aun no habíamos decidido que hacer, si irnos con ellos o ir y tomar nuestros propios destinos

**Edward Nov.**

Era extraño la forma en la que me sentía con Bella, sentía que ella era parte de mi, y de esos extraños pero borrosos recuerdos, ademas había leido en la mente de los del clan irlandes que pronto partirían rumbo a irlanda, pero no sabian que pasaria con daniel e isabella

**Bella Nov.**

Daniel y yo habiamos salido de caza junto a maggie , mientras liam y siobhan hablaban con los Cullen, maggie esta en la cuidad en busca de su humano o cena como ella decía, mientras que Daniel y yo la esperabamos a las afuera

-Bella-murmuro daniel

-dime- me voltee a mirarlo

-¿Qué va ha hacer de ti?-musito

-¿a que te refieres?-musite

-tu sabes a que me refiero- me gruño- solo no quiero que te quedes sola

-no estare sola-musite- solo estare lejos de ti

-jurame que te quedaras con los Cullen-dijo mirándome fijamente

- yo…. Humm… no se- musite

-por favor- me miro con un punchero- ¿por mi?

-esta bien-me rendí

Al poco rato llego maggie y los tres corrimos de vuelta a la mansion de los Cullen, todos nos esperaban, maggie junto a daniel caminaron hacia donde liam estaba, Carlisle y su esposa ,esme, caminaron acechándose hacia donde estaba junto a siobhan , era extraño, aquí algo pasaba pero no sabia que

-isabella-musito esme

-solo bella- la corregí-¿Qué sucede?

-siobhan ya nos ha contado la situación de ustedes- murmuro Carlisle- tambien nos dijo la decisión de daniel

-¿Qué es lo, que realmente quiere decir?- le inquiri

- te ofrecemos a que te quedes con nosotros-musito esme- que seas una Cullen mas

- yo….-mire a daniel mientras asentia con su cabeza

-tu….- me insito Alice colocandose a lado de esme


	14. Epilogio: soy una cullen

Capitulo 14: epilogo: soy una Cullen

**Bella Nov.**

-tu….- me insito Alice colocándose al lado de Esme

- yo… si no hay problemas me gustaría quedarme- musite

-si- chillo Alice abrazándome- serás mi nueva hermanita

Horas mas tarde estaba despidiéndome de los que habian sido mi familia durante unos días, los Cullen, nos habían dado nuestros espacios para las despedida, la primera en despedirse fue maggie

- cuidate bella, se que seras feliz-me sonrio antes de abrazarme

- tu igual maggie, cuida de daniel-sonrie

-oye- se quejo este- se cuidarme solito- solte un pequeña risa y el hizo un punchero antes de abrazarme- te extrañare bell's

-yo a ti, dan- lo abrace fuerte antes de mirar a siobhan y liam

-cuidate isabella- murmuraron ambos

-igual ustedes-musite

Después de eso, se fueron en direccion a irlanda, solte un suspiro antes de sentir la mano de Alice en mi hombro, gire mi vista y la vi sonreirme

-Todos te ayudaremos bella a que te controles y puedas vivir con los humanos-musito

-gracias- susurre

-eres nuestra hermana y estamos para ayudarte- mumuro Rosalie colocandose a mi lado

-y para que seas un Cullen oficial te tenemos esto-murmuro esme en frente de mi

- bienvenida a la familia , Bella- murmuro Carlisle tendiendo un hermoso collar con el simbolo tipico de los Cullen con mi nombre

- es… hermoso-susurre tomandolo en mis manos

-dejamelo colocartelo- dijo Edward apareciendo a mi lado

-oh claro- le sonreí timidamente pasandole el collar

Me sonrio mientras desliza el collar por mi cuello y lo amaraba mientras todos me sonreian , abrocho el collar y se coloco junto a los demas, al fin me sentía en casa pero esto cuanto tiempo durara … no lo se solo se que apenas empieza mi eternidad


	15. Secuela

Hola ya se termino el fan finc pero les tengo noticia tiene secuela

aqui les dejo el link

s/9783126/1/Y-al-fin-te-conoci

y tambien las espero por el fanfinc injusta,

en mi perfil lo pueden encontrar

abrazos al estilo emmett


End file.
